la_wiki_pokelandfandomcom_es-20200214-history
El Murmullo de las Hojas/Capítulo 62: La Leyenda del Cazarrecompensas
Tema: Pentakill - Blade of the Ruined King https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gUEKZpjPYNU *Hora Desconocida. *Sala del Trono de la Fortaleza Sentimiento. *Derrotar a la Reina Oscura. La hora del enfrentamiento final ha llegado, y sólo un puñado de Pokémon son los encargados de evitar una catástrofe total y absoluta en el Universo. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Prepárate, Adelina. Archivo: Cara de Giratina forma origen.png: ¡Pulso Dragón! Archivo: Cara de Gothitelle.png: ¡Manto Espejo! ¡Agilidad! ¡Chirrido! El Manto Espejo refleja el Pulso Dragón, y el Chirrido impide a los demás protegerse del reflejo. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¡Energibola! El ataque Alex apenas y canaliza, chocando y anulando el Pulso Dragón del Manto Espejo. Archivo: Cara de Gothitelle.png: ¡Esfera Aural! Un grupo de Esfera Aural aparece a su alrededor. Archivo: Cara de Gothitelle.png: Mueran. Salen disparadas a velocidades vertiginosas, y su ataque tampoco cesa. Archivo: Cara de Reshiram.pngArchivo: Cara de Pikachu.png: ¡Esfera Aural! Archivo: Cara de Giratina forma origen.png: ¡Bola Sombra! Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¡Energibola! Entre todos los ataques logran muy apenas alcanzar a anular suficientes de los ataques de la Reina Oscura. Archivo: Cara de Excadrill.png: ¡Ahora, Amor! Archivo: Cara de Pidgeot.png: ¡Viento Afín! ¡Velocidad Extrema! La velocidad alcanzada por Cecy es elevadísima. Max la abraza y es llevado por ella, dirigiéndose hacia Adelina. Archivo: Cara de Pidgeot.png: ¡Pico Taladro! Archivo: Cara de Excadrill.png: ¡Taladradora! Archivo: Cara de Gothitelle.png: ¡Hiperrayo! El Hiperrayo impacta, pero es reflejado por el movimiento rotatorio de Max y Cecy en su trayectoria. Sin embargo, una enorme barrera de energía previene que su ataque impacte. Su giro no se detiene. Archivo: Cara de Pidgeot.png: ¡No puede ser! Archivo: Cara de Pikachu.png: ¡Allá vamos! Una esfera de energía blanca impacta y se atora a escasos milímetros de donde están intentando atravesar Max y Cecy. Archivo: Cara de Reshiram.png: ¡Lanzallamas! Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Rayo... Archivo: Cara de Giratina forma origen.png: ¡Hiperrayo! Todos los impactos comienzan a afectar la barrera. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¡... Solar! Archivo: Cara de Gothitelle.png: Idiotas... La barrera, justo cuando parece que cederá, devuelve toda la energía de los ataques, disparando a Max y a Cecy para ser atrapados por Reshiram y Espectro. Archivo: Cara de Excadrill.png: Realmente pensé que lo lograríamos... Archivo: Cara de Reshiram.png: No te preocupes, no será tan sencillo. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¡Planta Feroz! Archivo: Cara de Giratina forma origen.png: ¡Garra Dragón y Garra Umbría! Las raíces de Alex y los tentáculos de Espectro intentan romper la barrera a golpes, pero no parece afectarle. Archivo: Cara de Gothitelle.png: ¡Premonición! Un pequeño destello aparece encima de todos, desapareciendo de inmediato. Archivo: Cara de Reshiram.png: ¡Aléjense de aquí! Todos corrieron a orillas de la sala. Archivo: Cara de Gothitelle.png: ¡Ja! Las llamas negras que rodean la sala comienzan a cerrarse. Archivo: Cara de Reshiram.png: ¡Turbollama! La habilidad de Reshiram anula las llamas que les rodean, dándoles un espacio para respirar. Mientras esto sucede, Alex y Espectro no dejan su asedio a la barrera. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Gracias, Espectro. Archivo: Cara de Giratina forma origen.png: No tienes nada qué agradecer. Archivo: Cara de Pikachu.png: ¡La Premonición! El destello volvió a aparecer instantes antes de caer una gigantesca columna de energía justo encima de ambos Pokémon. Archivo: Cara de Excadrill.png: No puede ser... Archivo: Cara de Pidgeot.png: Déjame decirte que, de todas las veces que me he espantado por ustedes, jamás ha sucedido nada malo y siempre salen bien parados... Archivo: Cara de Pikachu.png: No creo que esta vaya a ser la excepción... Y efectivamente, al levantarse la nube de humo hay un doble Manto Espejo encima de ambos Pokémon... ... Manto Espejo que desvió el ataque hacia Adelina y su barrera, aún intacta. Archivo: Cara de Gothitelle.png: No pensé que soportarían tanto. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Hemos resistido bastantes cosas peores. Archivo: Cara de Gothitelle.png: Bien... Las siluetas de un Empoleon, un Torterra y un Infernape aparecen. Archivo: Cara de Gothitelle.png: ¡Hidrocañón, Planta Feroz y Anillo Ígneo! Las tres siluetas hacen sus respectivos ataques. Archivo: Cara de Reshiram.png: ¡Llama Fusión! Archivo: Cara de Giratina forma origen.png: ¡Dragoaliento! Archivo: Cara de Pidgeot.png: ¡Aire Afilado! La Llama Fusión equiparó el Anillo Ígneo, el Dragoaliento anuló el Hidrocañón, y el Aire Afilado impedía que la Planta Feroz creciera lo suficiente para golpear a alguien. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¡Byron y Max, a la carga! Archivo: Cara de Excadrill.png: ¡Terremoto! El golpe de Max hizo temblar toda la sala, pero la barrera absorbió toda la potencia. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¡Brazo Pincho! Sucedió lo mismo que con Max: sólo absorción. Archivo: Cara de Pikachu.png: Placaje Eléctrico... Un aura amarilla rodeó a Byron. Archivo: Cara de Pikachu.png: Velocidad Extrema... Un aura blanca se le sumó a la anterior. Archivo: Cara de Pikachu.png: ¡Cabezazo Zen! La energía se liberó y en cuestión de milisegundos, Byron impactó la barrera con toda la potencia posible. Archivo: Cara de Pikachu.png: ¡La atravesé! Todas las auras consiguieron abrir un agujero en la barrera, pero no conseguían atravesarla del todo y Byron estaba atrapado. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¡Mazazo! ¡Velocidad Extrema! Archivo: Cara de Excadrill.png: ¡Perforadora! Todos los ataques están llevando la barrera a un punto crítico. El agujero ha crecido desmesuradamente, pero no se rompe. La barrera comienza a cerrarse con ellos atravesados en ella. Archivo: Cara de Pidgeot.png: ¡Velocidad Extrema! Archivo: Cara de Giratina forma origen.png: ¡Golpe Umbrío! Archivo: Cara de Reshiram.png: ¡Envite Ígneo! Todos juntos frenan el cerrado de la barrera. Byron está bastante cerca ya de golpear a la Reina. Archivo: Cara de Pikachu.png: ¿Qué te parece? Adelina está cruzada de brazos, sonriente. Archivo: Cara de Gothitelle.png: Nunca me pasó por la cabeza que un grupo de Pokémon tan diferentes entre sí pudiera darle pelea a mi barrera. La sonrisa de Adelina se vuelve macabra y sombría. Archivo: Cara de Gothitelle.png: Pero aún no me enfrentan a mí. La barrera finalmente se rompe, dirigiéndose todos hacia Adelina. *Tema: Silencio. Archivo: Cara de Gothitelle.png: ¡Psíquico! Todos son detenidos en el acto de sus ataques. Archivo: Cara de Gothitelle.png: ¡Jojojo! Los rayos negros golpean a todos justo en el corazón. Archivo: Cara de Giratina forma origen.png: Bueno... Los rayos negros desaparecen y Adelina deja caer a todos, aún en shock. Archivo: Cara de Pidgeot.png: ¿Qué... sucedió? Archivo: Cara de Excadrill.png: Cecy... Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¡No, esto no es el fin! Alex se levanta adolorido, sangrando a todo lo que el orificio en su pecho le permite sangrar. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¡Campo de Hierba! El piso se cubre de una hierba de un verde muy intenso que comienza a cerrar las heridas de todos sus amigos. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¡Necesitarás más que trampas para vencernos! Archivo: Cara de Excadrill.png: (Ya me había rendido O.O) Archivo: Cara de Reshiram.png: (Impresionante la vitalidad de este chico.) Archivo: Cara de Giratina forma origen.png: (No me extraña.) La Gothitelle tiene los ojos como platos. Archivo: Cara de Gothitelle.png: Impresionante que después de ver mi poder, alguien se siga levantando. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¡Planta Feroz! Archivo: Cara de Gothitelle.png: ¡Puño Sombra! *Tema: Opera Magna - El Demonio de la Perversidad (Instrumental) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rQjjRsXoFyk Adelina se mueve por primera vez en todo el combate, evadiendo el Planta Feroz de Alex, golpeándolo de lleno y lanzándolo hacia las llamas del borde de la habitación. Alex se alcanza a apoyar en el suelo, derrapando y quedando a muy corta distancia de estas llamas. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¡Velocidad Extrema! Archivo: Cara de Gothitelle.png: ¡Sombra Vil! Alex desaparece en un portal antes de cualquier cosa. Adelina se gira a ver a los demás. Archivo: Cara de Gothitelle.png: Me olvidaba de ustedes, ¡Brecha Negra! Todos evadieron el Brecha Negra. Archivo: Cara de Pikachu.png: ¡Rayo! Archivo: Cara de Pidgeot.png: ¡Vendaval! Archivo: Cara de Gothitelle.png: ¡Protección! Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.pngArchivo: Cara de Giratina forma origen.png: ¡Golpe Umbrío! Ambos aparecieron a espaldas de Adelina, ignorando su barrera y acerándose peligrosamente a ella. Archivo: Cara de Gothitelle.png: ¡Distorsión! Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¡Detección! Espectro vuelve a entrar a un portal mientras Alex evade e intenta acertar de nuevo un golpe, aunque otra silueta lo detiene... La silueta de Markus. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¡Planta Feroz! Alex contiene completamente la silueta de Markus para prevenir que se mueva mientras carga un ataque en su brazo derecho. Archivo: Cara de Gothitelle.png: ¡Ja! Pocos Pokémon son tan duros de atravesar como lo ha sido Markus, no creo-. El impacto de un Brazo Pincho en su cara interrumpe las palabras de Adelina. Retrocede con algunos pasos, sorprendida. Archivo: Cara de Gothitelle.png: ¡Sabandija, Vendaval! Archivo: Cara de Pidgeot.png: ¡Vendaval! Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¡Esporagodón! Los Vendaval chocan entre sí, esparciendo el Esporagodón alrededor de Adelina. Archivo: Cara de Excadrill.png: ¡Tierra Viva! Archivo: Cara de Gothitelle.png: ¡Rayo Solar! Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¡Rayo Solar! Alex anula el Rayo Solar de Adelina para darle la oportunidad a Max de ejecutar su ataque, al que la Reina responde con una levitación. Archivo: Cara de Reshiram.pngArchivo: Cara de Giratina forma origen.png: ¡Cometa Draco! Una lluvia de meteoros aparece en el techo y se dirige hacia Adelina. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¡Ciclón! Archivo: Cara de Pidgeot.png: ¡Tajo Aéreo! Archivo: Cara de Pikachu.png: ¡Trueno! Archivo: Cara de Excadrill.png: ¡Poder Pasado! Archivo: Cara de Gothitelle.png: ¡Teletransporte! La Reina Oscura sale del blanco de todos los ataques, los cuales impactan entre sí, creando una catástrofe de humo. Archivo: Cara de Pidgeot.png: ¡Despejar! Archivo: Cara de Gothitelle.png: ¡Fuego Fatuo! Archivo: Cara de Excadrill.png: ¡Cecy, cuidado! Tras despejar el humo, se alcanza a ver que Max se entromete entre Cecy y el ataque, que le impactaría a su espalda sin darse cuenta. Max explota en llamas negras y se pierde de vista. Archivo: Cara de Pidgeot.png: ¡Max, Danza Pluma! Una lluvia de plumas intenta sofocar el fuego. Archivo: Cara de Giratina forma origen.png: ¡Perforador! Espectro intenta golpear a Adelina, pero su ataque se ve repelido por magia. Archivo: Cara de Gothitelle.png: ¡Esfera Aural! Archivo: Cara de Reshiram.png: ¡Esfera Aural! Ambos se vuelven a anular. En ese instante, Adelina no previene que Byron la acaba de golpear con su combo Velocidad Extrema/Placaje Eléctrico/Cabezazo Zen por la espalda. La Reina retrocede muy poco, a pesar de la potencia del ataque. Archivo: Cara de Gothitelle.png: ¡Son unos malditos estorbosos, Tumba Rocas! Byron está a punto de evadir. Archivo: Cara de Gothitelle.png: ¡Bucle Arena! Archivo: Cara de Pikachu.png: ¡Ngh! Byron queda encerrado en un torbellino de arena, impidiéndole escapar. Archivo: Cara de Excadrill.png: ¡Excavar! Max aparece, aún en llamas, y desaparece bajo el suelo. Byron está a punto de ser encerrado en el Tumba Rocas cuando también desaparece bajo tierra. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¡Golpe Umbrío! Adelina lo toma del cuello. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¡Planta-! Un dedo le detiene el habla al posarse tranquilamente en su boca. *Tema: Silencio. Archivo: Cara de Gothitelle.png: Alex, creo que es suficiente esperanza, ¿no crees? Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¿Crees que estamos jugando? ¡Te detendremos no importa qué! El Planta Feroz emerge y abraza con una fuerza inmensa a Adelina, tratando de aplastarla. Ésta ni se inmuta. Archivo: Cara de Gothitelle.png: Sí, ya es suficiente... Los rayos negros vuelven a aparecer, atrapándolos a todos en el humo. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¡NO! ¡Hoja-¡ La garganta de Alex es presionada, no por la mano de Adelina, si no por su propio Planta Feroz. Alex acaba de ser aprisionado por su propio ataque. Archivo: Cara de Gothitelle.png: Shhh... Se acabó Alex. Adelina se gira hacia todos, triunfante. Archivo: Cara de Gothitelle.png: ¡Muchachos, gracias por ayudarme a entrar en calor! Disfruten su viaje al peor infierno que puede esta increíble mente imaginar. Adelina comienza a cerrar los humos cuando una grieta gigantesca de luz aparece en la sala. Archivo: Cara de Gothitelle.png: ¿Quién osa desafiarme? La grieta se abre bastante más y se ve una pata blanca aparecer. Archivo: Cara de Gothitelle.png: Por fin, el último bastión de esta realidad... Archivo: Cara de Arceus.png: Hola. Archivo: Cara de Mew.png: ¡Despejar! Todo el humo negro de Adelina desaparece completamente, y Alex queda libre de su Planta Feroz. Archivo: Cara de Mew.png: ¡Chicos, vengan de inmediato! Max, Byron, Cecy y Alex se acercan de inmediato a Promesa, quien espera detrás de Arceus y Dialga, quien acaba de salir de la grieta. Reshiram y Espectro se les unen. Archivo: Cara de Reshiram.png: Ya habrá tiempo de solucionar las cosas. Archivo: Cara de Dialga.png: Sí... Los cuatro gigantes legendarios observan a la Reina Oscura, quien es diminuta frente a esos titanes. Archivo: Cara de Gothitelle.png: Cuánto tiempo, Arceus. Archivo: Cara de Arceus.png: Silencio, por favor. Cresselia sale también de la grieta, que se cierra al momento. Archivo: Cara de Pidgeot.png: ¿Qué sucederá ahora? Archivo: Cara de Mew.png: No tengo idea, Cecilia. Esperemos lo peor, como se ha repetido hasta el cansancio. Archivo: Cara de Excadrill.png: ¿Qué? ¡Es Arceus! Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Créeme Max, si te digo que realmente la Reina no usó nada de su poder contra nosotros. Archivo: Cara de Arceus.png: Muy bien Adelina, creo que no te rendirás. Adelina levanta los brazos y aparecen cuatro siluetas: Un Dialga, un Reshiram, un Arceus y un Giratina. Archivo: Cara de Gothitelle.png: ¡Qué astuto; genio! Archivo: Cara de Arceus.png: Bien, ¿dónde está la Lanza de Luz? Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Estemmm... Se rompió. Arceus pierde la compostura de inmediato al escuchar esto y se gira hacia Alex. Archivo: Cara de Arceus.png: ¡¿La rompiste?! Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Y para ser lo que decían que es, no funcionó como esperaba. Archivo: Cara de Arceus.png: Estamos perdidos... Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¡A ver! ¿Por qué aquí todos se rinden tan fácilmente? Alex se posiciona frustrado entre las siluetas y los legendarios. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¿Es que nadie espera realmente ganar? Archivo: Cara de Gothitelle.png: Oye, Alex... Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¿Qué? Cuando Alex se gira para darle la cara a Adelina, ve que ahora son cinco siluetas de cada una, dando 20 Pokémon inmensos en esa pequeña sala. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ... Aún no veo nada imposible. Alex regresa la mirada a sus amigos. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¡Nada es imposible en este mundo! Archivo: Cara de Excadrill.png: Es cierto. Max asiente y camina hacia Alex. Archivo: Cara de Excadrill.png: No nos rendiremos jamás. Ni muertos le daremos la oportunidad a esa cosa de salir de aquí. Archivo: Cara de Arceus.png Archivo: Cara de Arceus.png Archivo: Cara de Arceus.png Archivo: Cara de Arceus.png Archivo: Cara de Arceus.png: ¡Sentencia! Las siluetas atacan. Archivo: Cara de Arceus.png: ¡Sentencia! Arceus anula todos los proyectiles de las siluetas mientras Alex y Max se cubren en vano. *Tema: Opera Magna - Oscuro Amanecer (Instrumental) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lLeCzywB20s Archivo: Cara de Giratina forma origen.png: ¡Garra Dragón! Archivo: Cara de Reshiram.png Archivo: Cara de Reshiram.png Archivo: Cara de Reshiram.png Archivo: Cara de Reshiram.png Archivo: Cara de Reshiram.png: ¡Llama Fusión! Archivo: Cara de Dialga.png: ¡Distorsión! Archivo: Cara de Dialga.png Archivo: Cara de Dialga.png Archivo: Cara de Dialga.png Archivo: Cara de Dialga.png Archivo: Cara de Dialga.png: ¡Esfera Aural! Archivo: Cara de Reshiram.png: ¡Turbollama! Archivo: Cara de Giratina forma origen.png Archivo: Cara de Giratina forma origen.png Archivo: Cara de Giratina forma origen.png Archivo: Cara de Giratina forma origen.png Archivo: Cara de Giratina forma origen.png: ¡Golpe Umbrío! Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¡Max, alejémonos de aquí! Archivo: Cara de Arceus.png: ¡Mocosos, necesito que recuperen lo que ustedes mismos le entregaron a la Reina! Archivo: Cara de Pidgeot.png: ¡Los Milagros! ¡Arceus necesita que le quitemos los Milagros a la Reina Oscura! Archivo: Cara de Excadrill.png: ¡Hecho, sígueme! Max ve el suelo. Archivo: Cara de Excadrill.png: ¡Excavar! Max abre un agujero lo suficientemente grande para que Alex pase. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Bien. Alex llega al otro extremo y aparece detrás de Adelina junto a Max. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¡Látigo Cepa! Archivo: ??? MM.png: ¡Rayo Hielo! El Látigo Cepa de Alex retrocede mientras este viaja rápidamente en su cabeza para saber de quién puede provenir ese movimiento. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Kyurem... Se gira y ve una enorme silueta de Kyurem acercándose rápidamente con Cecy y Byron siguiéndola detrás. Archivo: Cara de Excadrill.png: ¡Terratemblor! El Kyurem ni se inmuta. Archivo: Cara de Kyurem.png: ¡Rayo Aurora! Archivo: Cara de Pikachu.png: ¡Rayo! Byron alcanza a anular el Rayo Aurora aún con la distancia, lo que frena a Kyurem de la sorpresa y deja pasar a Cecy y a Byron hasta el costado con sus amigos. Mientras los legendarios pelean en el extremo de la entrada, Alex, Byron, Max y Cecy están detrás de Adelina combatiendo con la silueta de Kyurem. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¡Planta Feroz! Archivo: Cara de Pikachu.png: ¡Trueno! Archivo: Cara de Pidgeot.png: ¡Golpe Aéreo! Archivo: Cara de Excadrill.png: ¡Perforador! El Planta Feroz aprisiona a Kyurem; el Trueno lo paraliza; el Golpe Aéreo lo daña; y el Perforador da de lleno, atravesando la silueta de cabeza a cola y liberando un sangrado negro que sólo una silueta podría liberar. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Mmm... Eso fue fácil... Archivo: Cara de Kyurem.png: ¡Frío Polar! Archivo: Cara de Arceus.png: ¡Cuidado todos, eso va a explotar! Archivo: Cara de Pikachu.pngArchivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¡Manto Espejo! Archivo: Cara de Gothitelle.png: ¡¿Qué carajo están haciendo acá atrás?! Adelina ve al Kyurem a punto de estallar. Archivo: Cara de Gothitelle.png: Ou... *Tema: Silencio. El "cuerpo" de la silueta explota finalmente, liberando una onda de permafrost sobre todo aquello que toca su onda expansiva: las 20 siluetas terminan hechas hielo por completo al no percatarse Adelina de lo que sucedía y no moverlas. El Manto Espejo de los legendarios y de Alex/Byron está completamente escarchado con una capa de unos diez centímetros de espesor de puro hielo. Adelina no lo vio venir y está congelada, aunque puede sentirse que por mucho hielo que tenga encima su poder está en ira por dentro. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¡Golpe Umbrío! Alex desaparece del pequeño iglú de hielo en el que estaba con sus amigos. Archivo: Cara de Excadrill.png: ¡Corre, Alex! Cecy le suelta un golpe a Max. Archivo: Cara de Pidgeot.png: ¿Estás loco? ¡Debería volver! Archivo: Cara de Pikachu.png: No... Byron se concentra en ver algo con su magia para saber qué planea Alex. Archivo: Cara de Pikachu.png: Alex es nuestra única esperanza para recuperar esos Milagros a tiempo. Alex aparece dentro del domo gigante hecho con las siluetas de columnas y una gruesa capa de hielo encima de todo. La temperatura se redujo drásticamente, y apenas puede ver un pilar horizontal que parece ser la Reina. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Bien, yo debería poder reclamar todos los Milagros... Archivo: Cara de Gothitelle.png: (Espera, Alex.) Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¿Qué...? Archivo: Cara de Gothitelle.png: (Hay un poder que tienen los Milagros que nadie conoce, y lo descubrí cuando me los entregaste todos.) Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¡Ja! Alex logra sacar el Milagro Ígneo del cuerpo congelado de Adelina, dadas sus mismas propiedades. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Bien. Archivo: Cara de Gothitelle.png: (Los Milagros pueden resucitar utilizando sus poderes en conjunto. Son capaces de devolver la esencia de vida a alguien tan incompleto e impuro como te puedas imaginar.) Alex ignora completamente la voz en su cabeza mientras utiliza el Milagro Ígneo para ayudarse a sacar los Milagros del cuerpo a Adelina. Archivo: Cara de Gothitelle.png: (Sabes que Kairi nunca fue un ser independiente de mí, y sólo esos artefactos podrán traerla de vuelta sin mí.) Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¡Los tengo! Salen el Milagro Duplo, Enjambre, Marcial, Aqua y Gloria. Archivo: Cara de Gothitelle.png: (Si Arceus los utiliza con otro propósito, su poder se consumirá y la perderás para siempre, donde quiera que esté.) Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¡Ngh! Alex atrapa el Milagro Gélido, siendo algo inoportuno para lo frágil de su mente por el hostigamiento de Adelina. Archivo: Cara de Gothitelle.png: (No la volverás a ver, ni escuchar, ni sentir su ligero calor.) Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¡Cállate ya! Salen los Milagros Aéreo, Herbal, Mágico, Pétreo, Tóxico y Mental. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Ya faltan menos. Archivo: Cara de Gothitelle.png: (Alex, escúchame... O mejor aún, escúchala a ella.) Ecos de recuerdos comenzaron a resonar en la cabeza de Alex. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¡Ja! Salió el Milagro Terra. Archivo: Cara de Gothitelle.png: (Tú nunca has sido un héroe, ¿por qué serlo ahora? ¿qué te ha dado el mundo para darle otra oportunidad?) Alex empezaba a sentir como menguaban sus fuerzas mientras el Milagro Férreo salía. Archivo: Cara de Gothitelle.png: (Acéptalo, quieres gozar de la eternidad con ella.) Una pequeña lágrima esboza en su rostro, y enseguida abre los ojos con decisión. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: La eternidad suena absurda cuando me la propones tú. Enseguida sale el Milagro Umbrío, pero viene pegado a una garra de aspecto etéreo y mágico. Archivo: Cara de Gothitelle.png: Pues si no quieres aceptarlo tú, te haré una invitación a aceptarlo por la fuerza. El cuerpo de Alex comenzó a perder oxígeno rápidamente. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: No... puedo salir... El hielo de Adelina se derritió a tal punto que su cabeza y su humo negro ya asoman. Archivo: Cara de Gothitelle.png: Te invito a acompañar a Kairi a su eternidad en el limbo. Un portal aparece a los pies de Alex y cae sin resistencia. Alex aparece a un lado de todos los legendarios y sus amigos, todos viéndolo con cierta ilusión en sus ojos. Archivo: Cara de Giratina forma origen.png: Veo que alguien dudó de sus objetivos. Alex salió de su trance momentáneo. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Tengo los Milagros. Archivo: Cara de Gothitelle.png: ¡GHA! Una lluvia de hielo y rayos negros de Adelina se dirigen hacia todos. Archivo: Cara de Mew.png: ¡Vastaguardia! Archivo: Cara de Arceus.png: ¡Rápido, dame los Milagros! Alex le deja todos los Milagros a Arceus. Archivo: Cara de Arceus.png: Muchachos, no sé cómo resulte esto. Arceus libera rayos de energía hacia cada Milagro. Archivo: Cara de Gothitelle.png: ¡Arceus! Los rayos de energía se desvían ligeramente hacia Adelina, absorbiéndolos. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Planta... Alex se percata que está exhausto y apenas le queda energía para cualquier cosa. El sonido de toda la energía fluyendo en el exterior de su cabeza palidece ante el viaje espontáneo que necesita dar para recuperar fuerzas. Necesita rememorar rápidamente qué está haciendo; cómo dio el salto de ser un simple cazarrecompensas a enamorarse y ayudar a una chica a salvar el Universo, o varios de ellos. Todos los amigos que ha conseguido, todos los que ha recuperado, todos los que han muerto y todos los que ha matado... Si le queda algo por lo que luchar, definitivamente será por Kairi. Las energías para un último ataque fluyen por todo su cuerpo, comenzando a vibrar. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¡... Feroz! Alex choca sus palmas e invoca el Planta Feroz más fuerte que jamás pudo imaginar. Archivo: Cara de Gothitelle.png: ¡Anillo Ígneo! El Planta Feroz encierra a Adelina en un muro impenetrable de raíces. Archivo: Cara de Gothitelle.png: ¡Jajajaja! Un rayo negro penetra las raíces y golpea el cuerpo de Kairi. Archivo: Cara de Gothitelle.png: Si tú no quieres que viva, yo sí lo haré. Alex ya evitó que la energía de los Milagros sea desviada, pero está apoyado en su pierna, ya a punto de caer debilitado. Archivo: Cara de Pikachu.png: ¡Rayo! De improviso, Byron ataca el rayo negro tratando de destruirlo, sin éxito. Archivo: Cara de Excadrill.png: ¡Ayudemos! Max y Cecy se suman con ataques. Un Tumba Rocas logra evitar que siga en contacto con Kairi, mientras un Aire Afilado y el Rayo reducen su potencia. Archivo: Cara de Gothitelle.png: ¡Alimañas! Adelina rompe el Planta Feroz, lanzando pedazos de plantas por todas partes. Archivo: Cara de Gothitelle.png: ¡Abandonen sus cue-¡ Un rayo de energía multicolor golpea a Adelina y la congela en un momento de dolor. Archivo: Cara de Arceus.png: Muchachos... Arceus sostiene el rayo que emana de su cabeza, aunque se le ve haciendo bastante esfuerzo. Archivo: Cara de Arceus.png: Creo... que necesitaré entregarme por completo si quiero encerrar a esa bruja de nuevo. A todos toma por sorpresa, aunque Promesa es la que se ve más angustiada. Archivo: Cara de Mew.png: :c Archivo: Cara de Arceus.png: Yo sé Promesa, pero también sé que serás bastante mejor líder que yo. Archivo: Cara de Giratina forma origen.png: Arceus... Archivo: Cara de Arceus.png: Iré con Kyurem, a ver cómo está. Arceus amplifica el rayo. Archivo: Cara de Arceus.png: Espectro y Promesa, quiero que cuiden muy bien de todos. Ustedes son los más capaces ahora mismo de proteger este mundo de este tipo de amenazas. Este comentario confunde bastante a Espectro. Archivo: Cara de Giratina forma origen.png: ¿Yo? Pero si hace años dijiste que jamás me acercaría a este punto. Arceus voltea la mirada hacia Alex. Archivo: Cara de Arceus.png: Alex, le ayudaste a Espectro a madurar. Si hay algo más imposible que derrotar a esta zorra, es eso. Archivo: Cara de Giratina forma origen.png: ¬¬ Arceus sonríe con los párpados cerrados. Archivo: Cara de Arceus.png: Pero muy aparte de eso, conseguiste que tenga otra perspectiva de la realidad. Gracias a ti, entendí que a veces vale la pena luchar. No estaría aquí si no fuera por tus monumentales esfuerzos; tuyos y de tus amigos. Muchas veces no comprendí ni quise comprender el porqué de sus acciones y el enorme sacrificio que realizaban. Arceus abre los ojos y ambos cruzan miradas. Alex mira perplejo. Archivo: Cara de Arceus.png: Ahora veo que siempre hay algo por lo que luchar, aunque muchas veces sea invisible. Gracias por todo. Arceus voltea la mirada, llena de determinación e ira hacia Adelina. Archivo: Cara de Arceus.png: Y tú, el Pokémon más ruin que haya visto jamás alguien, si es que se te puede seguir considerando un Pokémon... Archivo: Cara de Gothitelle.png: ... Archivo: Cara de Arceus.png: ¡Acompáñame al limbo! El rayo se vuelve a amplificar y Arceus queda encerrado en una luz blanca junto a Adelina. La luz se vuelve cada vez más intensa hasta que nadie puede ver más nada y son ensordecidos por el sonido ascendente de la energía fluyendo cada vez con más intensidad hasta desaparecer. 0-0-0-0-0 Pasa algo de tiempo hasta que el silencio es roto por la voz de Promesa. Archivo: Cara de Mew.png: Padre... La visión se recupera muy lentamente, y los pocos que ya la han recobrado enfrentan a una sala sin Arceus y sin Adelina... Es el fin de ambos. Siguiente Capítulo: Capítulo 63: Nuevo Mundo Categoría: El Murmullo de las HojasCategoría: Capítulos